Little Miss Sunshine
by Tickle Me Rainbow
Summary: Drabble/Flash Fiction series. "She was brighter than the Sun."
1. dream

**Little Miss Sunshine**

**AU; Female! Ryohei centric**

**Possible Female! Ryohei x Hibari/Yamamoto/Tsuna/Koyo pairing(s)**

**-55, 100 to 300 word limit**

**-drabbles/flash fiction series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.dream<strong>

Sasagawa Rio had a dream.

She wanted to be the most **extreme** female boxer to have ever lived. She wanted to show those stupid boys—the ones who had constantly mocked her abilities and denied her membership into the boxing club—that she was more than just a pretty face.

Rio could easily be defined as impulsive and brash; much too loud and a little naïve.

But she always poured her heart into everything she did. She was driven by raw passion to show the world how extreme she could be.

She would make her dreams come true—to the extreme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

struck me one night after I finished catching up with khr. couldn't shake off the inspiration. So I wrote about female Ryohei. Idk if anybody would think it's a neat idea. But I really think Ryohei would be an adorable character as a chick. Extremely cute. RYOHEI NEEDS MORE LOVE. to the extreme.

also, I wanted to work in the actual plot of khr, but I'm kind of unfit for that. So, if anybody's either willing to help me.. or toss in a few things here or there, maybe I'll write an actual story and not a drabble series. fff...or hell, maybe someone else can write it. That'd be awesome.

oh, and if I get enough inspiration/motivation one day, I might even write something about female Tsuna... since the fandom world loves Female Tsuna so much? idk.


	2. study

**Little Miss Sunshine**

**AU; Female! Ryohei centric**

**Possible Female! Ryohei x Hibari/Yamamoto/Tsuna/Koyo pairing(s)**

**-55, 100 to 300 word limit**

**-drabbles/flash fiction series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.study<strong>

Rio _hated_ studying.

Her grades were lacking—specifically in math—and it didn't help that she had a short memory, constantly forgetting important details. Despite the fact that she took **extreme **notes during class, her handwriting often resembled _chicken scratch_, so it made it impossible for her to decipher them. Rio normally tries to take on any and all challenges; however school just wasn't as extreme as boxing.

"Ah, you got another one right!"

But when her adorably sweet baby sister, Kyoko, settles down and helps her with her homework—

"Good work, big sister!"

She doesn't mind studying that much.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

gonna post one more. since I don't have a reliable internet access, I won't be able to upload as much. I have about four dozen of these little things done... which is surprising for someone like me. haha, but I guess I really like drabbles/flash fiction. It's easy, yet challenging. I don't have to worry about writing enough for you all to enjoy, since I have a limit. Not that I wouldn't want to write so much-I really do like writing.. it's just my imagination tends to wander and I end up working on something else. That and I overwork myself into late at night. terrible habit-it needs to be broken.

so yeah, I might post three or two at a time until my internet situation is fixed.


	3. sister

**Little Miss Sunshine**

**AU; Female! Ryohei centric**

**Possible Female! Ryohei x Hibari/Yamamoto/Tsuna/Koyo pairing(s)**

**-55, 100 to 300 word limit**

**-drabbles/flash fiction series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.sister<strong>

If there was anything that could top boxing on Rio's list of "Extremely Important Things," it would have to Kyoko.

Kyoko was her sweet and innocent younger sister. Kyoko fussed over her when she got hurt. Kyoko made her lunch and helped her study. Kyoko was an adorable little sister to the extreme.

She was depicted as the school's idol. As glad as she was that she wasn't the only one that could see the wonders of her sister, Rio wasn't entirely fond of the unextreme attention she would get from _boys_.

Needless to say, Rio was an _extremely_ overprotective sister.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

last one for today. Urrp. yup. fff. sister complex...Ryohei had one... so why can't his female counterpart have one too? lolololololol...

I'm tired.


End file.
